


haikyuu fluff!!

by el145b0uch4rds0up (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sakusa has OCD, Self-Indulgent, a bunch of aus lol, aaaah they're all so in love, atsumu is trying his best, bokuto stop having internalized homophobia its not good for you, so we all agree that oikawa's a bottom right, yes i'm self projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: uh,,, fluff i wrote bc i had a crush on someone who liked these ships lol-Ch. 1- UshiTenCh. 2- BokuAkaCh. 3- TanaNoyaCh. 4- SakuAtsuCh. 5- BoKurooAkaCh. 6- IwaOI
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Wakatoshi always looked so soft when he was working. Sure, his hands were calloused, he was sweaty and covered in dirt, but he was smiling. He was happy. And as Tendou stood outside of their little farmhouse, half full cup of hot chocolate in hand, he couldn’t help but stare. Someone so intimidating was capable of such gentleness- of being so quiet and kind. He watched his husband sing to the strawberry plants, his deep voice warm and loving. A total contrast from the cold early morning air. Tendou found himself smiling again. He took another sip of his hot chocolate, his voice groggy and still riddled with sleep as he spoke, 

“Good morning, Wakatoshi.”

He swore he could see his husband’s smile get just a little wider when he heard his voice. Wakatoshi’s voice was just as lovely and warm as it usually was, sweet as he said;

“Good morning, dear.”

And Tendou’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, just like it usually did


	2. J'aime ta voix, j'aime le son

Even late at night, when Bokuto could barely see him, Akaashi looked beautiful. Everything about him was soft in the dark, and he was so warm. Something good to hold onto when his thoughts were going at 100 miles a minute and he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t creepy to stare, right? Wasn’t weird to hold his best friend like this. It wasn’t weird to want more than a hug, to hold onto him and reassure him, to call him beautiful and perfect. ‘Everyone does that with their best friends’,   
he thought, repressing his bisexuality even more than usual today,   
‘this is normal’.   
But when Akaashi moved around a bit, hiding his face in Bokuto’s chest and smiling at the sound of his now fast heartbeat, he knew that this wasn’t normal.  
Now he just had to accept it.


	3. tamquam faciem tuam ego, ego similis tui oris

“Oh, you wanna kiss me SO bad right now.”

Tanaka said in his loud tone. The one that was annoying to everyone else, but made Nishinoya feel whole and real. Even outside in the summer heat, running so that they’d be able to keep up with the rest of the team next year, tiring him to the point of nearly passing out, that voice still made him smile.

“Ya can’t just know somethin’ like that, dumbass.”

Yuu said, taking a sip of his water. Well- Tanaka’s water. He’d taken it at some point during their run and hadn’t bothered to give it back. 

“Really? ‘Cause I caught you staring while we were-”

“Staring at your ass and staring at your face are two different things, Tanaka.”

A moment of silence, and then laughter from Ryuunosuke. If Nishinoya weren’t busy being embarrassed, he would’ve smiled and laughed along, too. 

“You- You just admitted to staring at my-”

Yuu pouted, turning bright red (only partially from the heat) and turning his head away from Tanaka. Who was still, unsurprisingly, teasing him. Within seconds of looking away from him, Yuu was being picked up by his boyfriend. He was such an idiot, and he smelled like axe and sweat, but the kisses he got all over his face made it worth it.


	4. Merci d'être là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghfdjskjfhg this one's really sappy lol-

Being able to even touch Sakusa was a privilege that very few people got. Atsumu knew this very well. Today was a good day- Sakusa was happy, had finally taken off his mask, and was letting Atsumu cling to him. There was a smile on his face as he ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Shakily. Gently. It seemed to be chore just to be touched, but if his TsumTsum wanted cuddles, he’d give him cuddles. Sakusa watched as Atsumu slowly fell asleep, his face hidden in the crook of his neck, and for a moment, he felt normal. For just a moment, he didn’t think. He tapped the back of TsumTsum’s neck twice, something that had become a bit of a ritual now to make sure that he’d be okay when he woke up, and slowly fell asleep. Intrusive thoughts fading, simply a background noise now, his head filled with his Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!! uh,, i have a writing tumblr (@el145b0uch4rds0up) n i take requests!!


	5. go the fuck to sleep kuroo

“...And that is why scientists study Earth as a system.”

Well, that bored them to sleep rather quickly. It was only 10, but Bokuto and Akaashi needed their rest. Kuroo, who was definitely not following his own advice, stayed up later. Only by an hour or two, though. Sometimes even less. Of course he was tired. But Bokuto and Akaashi just looked so...so peaceful. He really couldn’t help but stare. And touch, sometimes, too. When Kotarou held onto him tighter, or when Akaashi clung to him like his life depended on it, he’d kiss their foreheads and whisper that it was going to be okay. That they each had two people who loved them more than anything, and that he was so proud of them. Of course, he knew that they probably couldn’t hear him. But it was still nice to see them smile, expression becoming content and calm again, just from hearing his voice.


	6. iwa we get it you're a fucking simp

Maybe Iwa was just a little bit head over heels for his best friend.   
He didn’t even know why- what had Shittykawa even done to make him feel this way? It definitely wasn’t the constant whining. That annoyed him to no end. If he could shut him up, he would. It could be little smiles that only Iwa saw, and that soft laugh, and those pretty, soft lips, and his dumb, stupid, gorgeous, beautiful face-   
God. What the fuck was he even thinking.   
This is wrong. Thinking about Tooru like this is wrong.   
But, still, he found himself staring. Found himself blushing when he heard Tooru’s unbearably annoying voice say his name. And now, he found himself in Tooru’s bedroom, half asleep, with his best friend in nothing but an oversized alien hoodie and shorts holding onto him.   
“So,”  
The familiar whiny voice said, surprisingly softer than usual,  
“How long have you been thinking about doing that?”  
Iwa blushed, staying silent, watching as Tooru’s expression changed from tired and content to that overly happy, teasing smile.  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
